the_alienistfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyrus Montrose
|Image= Alienist-Character-Infobox-08-Cyrus-Montrose.jpg |Birth= |Death= |Occupation= Valet and bodyguard |Allies= Stevie Taggert Mary Palmer John Schuyler Moore Sara Howard |Employer= Dr Laszlo Kreizler |Enemies= Captain Connor Sergeant Doyle |Interests= |Education= |Family= Joanna Crawford (niece) |First appearance=The Boy on the Bridge |Last appearance= Castle in the Sky |Portrayer= Robert Wisdom }} is Dr. Laszlo Kreizler's valet and bodyguard. He is a main character portrayed by Robert Wisdom. Official Description "CYRUS MONTROSE is African-American and a towering man who is part of Dr. Kreizler's domestic staff and an extended member of the investigative team that Kreizler puts together. He is Kreizler's carriage driver, but often serves as a de facto bodyguard. Having formerly worked in a bordello as a piano player, he shares a love of music with the doctor and continues to enjoy playing the piano in the doctor's home. Cyrus, like all of Kreizler's domestic staff, was saved by the doctor from incarceration or a mental institution as a result of stabbing a drunken policeman who had threatened a young black woman. He has been the doctor's longest-serving employee." [https://www.thealienist.tntdrama.com/ Official Overview for Robert Wisdom's Cyrus Montrose — TNT Pressroom] Character Overview Cyrus Montrose is a man of African descent with an impressive build, board shoulder and muscular arms and legs. Cyrus is bald, has brown eyes and freckles on his cheeks. Cyrus is an honest man with a strong sense of honor and family. Cyrus is haunted by the memories of the man he killed, making him a valuable ally in Kreizler's pursuit of a ritualistic murderer. Biography Early Life Cyrus Montrose witnessed violence against his mother during childhood. Years later, Cyrus killed a man who was attacking a woman. At the trial, Cyrus was spared the gallows thanks to the intervention of Dr. Laszlo Kreizler. From that moment, Cyrus decided to work on himself and take advantage of the second chance he had been given. At the same time he began to work as a handyman for Dr. Kreizler, performing various tasks such as valet, coachman and bodyguard but also that of confidant and friend. A Faithful Friend New York City, March 3rd, 1896. At Kreizler house, valet Cyrus Montrose and housekeeper Mary Palmer took care of a foundling whom the stable boy, Stevie Taggert, had found wandering the streets at night. The child, clearly in shock, had found a corpse of a child wearing women's clothes. Dr. Laszlo Kreizler was immediately intrigued by this crime and sent his faithful friend, John Schuyler Moore to investigate for him. Cyrus spent the following days accompanying the alienist in various trips to the New York City Police Department and the Kreizler Institute. He also acted as a bodyguard, shielding the alienist from crowds of journalists and onlookers. The coachman also accompanied Miss Sara Howard and John Schuyler Moore to Little Italy when Dr. Kreizler's collaborators wanted to explore some tracks of the investigation and question the family of the late Giorgio Santorelli. When Dr. Kreizler faced the conundrum of having to understand the mind of a serial murderer, Cyrus suggested not to waste too much time with such reasoning, because it would only drive him mad. And Cyrus was all too grateful to the doctor for what he had done to save him from the gallows, to see him reduced to such a pitiful state in order to understand the criminal psyche. The alienist, however, was seriously intent on coming to terms with such topic. Cyrus retorted with a thought-provoking statement, telling him that no day passed by without him remembering the crime he had committed years before, or the pleasure he had felt. When a new murder was committed, Cyrus accompanied Moore and Howard to the scene of the crime and remained on guard to check that no one disturbed their investigations before the police arrived. In the days before the Feast of Ascension, Cyrus took part in the preparations for the trap that Dr. Kreizler and his team were planning to capture the Killer. Their first attempt was a fiasco, but when the killer understood their intentions, he created a diversion that caused the group to split up long enough to kidnap another child and flee. It was during this time that the killer made sure to take Cyrus out of the game, attacking from behind and leaving him unconscious on the roof where he was stationed. Fortunately, Dr. Kreizler and Detective Sergeant Lucius Isaacson arrived in time to save him. The man spent the following days in the hospital, watched over by his niece Joanna Crawford, a journalist from Philadelphia. Dr. Kreizler, however, thought it best to let him recover his strength at the Kreizler Institute, where he thanked the valet for all he did for him. Cyrus was surprised by such words, knowing that Kreizler was not very good at expressing his feelings. However, Cyrus did not blame Kreizler for the aggression and reconfirmed his loyalty and respect for him. The man spent his convalescence in a makeshift room on the ground floor of Kreizler's house, so he was not forced to use the stairs. Cyrus was pleased to learn of the blossoming relationship between Mary and Dr. Kreizler, believing that both had the right to be happy. Unfortunately, this idyll was soon destroyed when Connor and his henchmen broke into the house with the intention of threatening the alienist to desist from the investigation. However, Dr. Kreizler was in Washington, DC with John Schuyler Moore and so the criminals attacked the servants. Sergeant Doyle and the Swede succeeded in knocking out Cryrus and Stevie with chloroform and Connor killed Mary, throwing her from the second-floor balustrade after a violent struggle in which she also tried to rape her. At Mary Palmer's funeral, a distraught Cyrus attended with Stevie and the rest of the team, gathered for their last goodbye to Mary. Those present silently listened to John Schuyler Moore recite a poem before the burial. Once at home, Cyrus advised Stevie to take no ill-advised action when the boy expressed a desire to fatally stab Connor in the throat. That same night, Cyrus used information obtained from Stevie to sneak into the home of the former police captain with the intention of killing him. Hidden behind the outhouse, Cyrus waited for the right moment to strike, but the presence of Connor's son made him desist. Despite the recent mourning and the dangers caused by the hunt for serial killers — including corrupt police officers obstructing the investigation — Cyrus remained loyal to Dr. Kreizler. Memorable Quotes :Cyrus (to Dr. Kreizler): "God created life, but God also created murder. And if you're trying to figure out a reason why you're gonna drive yourself mad." :Cyrus (to Dr. Kreizler): "You want to know what it feels like to murder a man? 'Cause I remember every moment. I remember the blood. I remember the broken teeth. I remember the feeling of that warm flesh of his neck in my hand. Yeah. And you know something else, doctor something I ain't never told nobody? The thing I remember the most is the feeling of pleasure that it gave me." :— Silver Smile ---- :Cyrus (to Stevie): "You ain't gotta cut a man's throat to kill him. All you gotta do is cut a man on his leg, nick a vein, you put him away right quick." :— Requiem ---- Gallery |-|Promotional Stills= Alienist-Still-S1E01-08-Cyrus-Montrose.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-01-Cyrus Montrose.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-03-Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E06-03-Cyrus Montrose.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E06-11-Laszlo Cyrus and Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-04-Cyrus-Montrose-and-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-13-Everyone Mary Funeral.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-26-Cyrus and Stevie Funeral.jpg Photo by Kata Vermes and Jesse Giddings. of [[TNT] Pressroom] |-|Screencaps= Alienist-Caps-Character-01-Cyrus-Montrose.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-07-Cyrus and Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-12-Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-55-Kreizler music evening.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-68-Cyrus Montrose.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-31-Cyrus in Little Italy.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-64-Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-63-Kreizler and Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-73-Sara John and Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-32-Cyrus-Montrose.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-34-Cyrus-Montrose.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-18-Moore and Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-32-Lucius and Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-40-Lucius and Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-54-Moore and Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-122-Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-124-Laszlo Cyrus Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-34-Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-35-Cyrus Joanna.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-42-Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-43-Cyrus Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-45-Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x08-02-Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x08-120-Cyrus and Mary.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x08-123-Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x08-126-Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x08-130-Cyrus and Doyle.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x08-133-Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x08-136-Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-02-Mary_Funeral-John-Cyrus-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-06-Cyrus_and_Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-28-Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-98-Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-100-Cyrus_Connor_Thomas.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-35-Laszlo-Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-156-Cyrus.jpg Notes Add bullet list notes on the character now! Episode Appearance * Ep. 1: The Boy on the Bridge * Ep. 2: A Fruitful Partnership * Ep. 3: Silver Smile * Ep. 4: These Bloody Thoughts * Ep. 6: Ascension * Ep. 7: Many Sainted Men * Ep. 8: Psychopathia Sexualis * Ep. 9: Requiem * Ep. 10: Castle in the Sky References Category:Main Character Category:Male Character Category:Main Character (The Alienist)